Gabriel Yulaw
' Gabriel Yulaw' is the main villain of the Jet Li movie The One - he is a megalomaniac and an immensely powerful fighter of almost godlike powers who has obtained his status via travelling across parallel-universes killing other versions of himself: his ultimate goal is to kill every single alternate version of himself so that he can become a god (or even God - the exact limits of his power is never revealed). Biography Yulaw was originally a member of the Multiverse Authority, an organization that polices interdimensional travel via detecting wormholes. During one of his missions while an officer of the MVA, Yulaw killed an alternate version of himself in self-defence. Yulaw gained his counterparts essence, increasing his strength, speed and mental capacity. Yulaw came to the conclusion that killing his alternate versions and absorbing their life's energies would allow him to become a godlike being, referred to as 'the One'. Yulaw became a rogue officer and interdimensional criminal, and set out through parallel universes, hunting down his alternate selves and killing them to obtain godhood. Two years later, Yulaw was finally caught after killing his latest target, Lawless; by then, he has succeeded in killing 123 of his alternate selves, with only one left besides himself. While imprisoned, Yulaw reunited with his former associate, MVA Agent Harry Rodecker. Yulaw was sentenced to the Hades dimension, but before he could be teleported, his assistant aided his escape. Yulaw killed several guards before teleporting himself towards his final destination: the universe of Gabe Law, his final counterpart. In Gabe's universe, Yulaw immediately attempted to kill him, murdering multiple police officers in the process. Gabe, who had also endured increases in his power within the last two years, pursued Yulaw, but was shot. Before Yulaw could finish him off, he was forced to retreat by the arrival of Rodecker and Evan Funsch. Gabe was sent to the hospital, but Yulaw returned to complete his mission. In the chaos that ensued, Yulaw gunned down a police officer, framing Gabe for the murder. Yulaw fleed in a stolen bus, but was confronted by Rodecker. Yulaw quickly overpowered his former ally, brutally beating him to death before injuring three police officers who had arrived to stop him. Yulaw then arrived at Gabe's house, where he killed Gabe's wife T.K. Yulaw's final confrontation with Gabe took place in an industrial plant, where the two engaged in a final faceoff. Yulaw seemingly killed Gabe; however, as he gloated over his apparent success, Gabe got to his feet and continied the battle. Gabe eventually overwhelmed Yulaw, but the two, along with Funsch, were teleported back to MVA headquarters. In desperation, Yulaw claimed that Gabe was the culprit, leading the MVA officers to detain him. However, Funsch exposed Yulaw as the true culprit, and he was immediately transported to the Hades universe. Yulaw was last seen in the Stygian penal colony, where he faced off against hundreds of soldiers, declaring that he would still become 'the One'. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighter Category:God Wannabe Category:One-Man Army Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Mass Murderer Category:Martial Artists Category:Gunmen Category:Axemen Category:Speedster Category:Delusional Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Evil Genius Category:Power Hungry Category:Big Bads Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Cops Category:Comedic Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Hegemony Category:Sociopaths Category:Egomaniacs Category:Anarchist Category:Social Darwinists Category:Provoker